Cat Got Your Tongue
by EverBeenToSpace
Summary: Loki surprises Tony in his lab one night and thing happen. Also smutty...but I'm sure you guys probably already knew that.


A/N: I can actually explain this one! There is an excuse behind it! It's based off of a lovely RP I'm currently having with a wonderful lady. Yeah. Enjoy!

A shower, that was what he needed. He was covered in grime and sweat and motor oil, and he was pretty sure he smelled more on the ripe side. Sighing, he set down the wrench in his hand, dragging it tiredly through his hair when it was free. He was beginning to think that his hotrod was never going to be finished; there would always be something that needed tweaking or tuning.

"JARVIS, heads up display of the cylinders. What's the verdict?" Anthony Stark said, sitting back on his haunches and wiping his hands on a dirty rag.

_"Compression is a little low in cylinder two, sir," _the AI answered as the display illuminated the area.

Tony pursed his lips. The compression was always low in cylinder two and he had been too tired recently to figure out what the problem was. He yawned and rolled his shoulders stiffly.

"Alright, well I'm beat. Close up shop, that's it for tonight." The man muffled another yawn with the back of his hand.

He was pushing himself up from the floor when JARVIS said, _"Sir, may I remind you that Ms Potts insisted you look over the paperwork concerning the audit next week? As I recall, there were several things that needed signing before tomorrow afternoon."_

Tony groaned dramatically and glared at the stack of papers perching precariously on his desk. He hated paperwork, it was a waste of time, but he knew Pepper would have his head if he didn't get it done by tomorrow. He had had it for over a week now, after all, and Pepper hated it when he left things to the last minute.

"I thought the point of Pepper being CEO was so I wouldn't have to work anymore," Tony grumbled as he dragged his feet to the desk and the tedious task ahead of him.

_"If I recall correctly, you signed your company's handling to Ms Potts because you thought yourself dying," _the AI corrected, and the billionaire groaned.

"Yeah, well. Not having to work is a perk of that," he replied, thumbing through the papers; there had to be at least two hundred sheets. "I'm going to be up all night…" The man sat heavily in his chair with a huff.

_"Perhaps if you hadn't put it off for so long, it wouldn't be an issue."_

Tony glared at the ceiling. "Watch it, or I'll strip your system and totally reprogram you." The treat was empty, and he knew JARVIS knew that; but it made him feel better all the same.

"Your machine has quite the attitude," a sultry voice whispered in his ear and Tony nearly jumped out of his skin.

He swiveled his chair around and scowled up at the man who stood before him. The sight took his breath away slightly and caused his heart to take up residence in his throat, though he did his best to keep the scowl firm.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?" he chided as he let his eyes rake over Loki's body from head to toe. It had been two weeks since he had last laid eyes on the god and the sight was a welcome one. And he looked as ravishing as ever, even dressed simply in an emerald linen tunic—its sleeves consuming his arms all the way down to the heart lines of his palms—soft black pants that clung loosely to his legs, and light canvas shoes the same emerald as his shirt. Tony swallowed.

"Oh, several," Loki answered with a cheeky grin as he slunk forward. "But I _did_ use my key this time." Tony saw a silver house key on a thin chain dangling from one of his hands before it vanished in a vague flash of green magic.

The god was moving closer still until he was straddling the billionaire's lap. And Tony's heart was back in his throat again. It was stupid. It was almost four months into their little affair and all of a sudden, whenever he was with Loki, he couldn't help that anxious little flock of butterflies from taking flight in his stomach. Tony had noticed the sensation a few weeks before Thor had caught them fucking in the workshop of Stark Tower, and it had taken him days to realize that the niggling feeling was the foundation affection that always inevitably led to more than just lust.

Tony was snapped from his thoughts when Loki began to kiss along his jaw and down his neck. He shivered and tilted his head slightly, allowing the other man better access.

"Mmm," Loki hummed, moving his mouth to the other side of Tony's neck, nipping lightly. "You smell of sweat and motor oil, Anthony. I think that I would like to add the smell of sex." Tony couldn't help but groan, and the god pulled back, grinning at him wickedly.

Without a second thought, the billionaire moved his hands up Loki's thighs, along his hips and under the thin linen of his shirt, keeping one of them pressed firmly to the small of the man's back while the other traced its fingers up the ridges of the god's spine. Moving quickly and skillfully, Tony pulled the fabric over Loki's head and discarded it on the floor. The moment they were exposed, he latched on to one of the trickster's collarbones, biting and sucking on it until it was discolored and damp with his saliva. The low rumbling hums of appreciation coming from Loki made his skin tingle and the hairs on his arms stand on end.

When he pulled away and moved for lips instead of bone, Loki made quick work of his tee-shirt, dragging it over his head, and before Tony had fully register what had happened, the god moved forward and lowered his head, licking at the pink scars around the Arc Reactor. He sucked in a sharp breath and carded his fingers through the silvertongue's raven hair.

After a few moments, he pulled back and smirked at Tony. He stood and toed off his shoes before reaching out and tugging the playboy to his feet by the waist of his jeans.

"Turn around, Anthony," he said, low and heady.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Turn around, Anthony," Loki repeated, a growl in his voice.

Eyebrow still raised, the Man of Iron turned, curious and incredibly aroused. He heard a dark chuckle and then Loki had his wrists in a tight hold, tying them with a soft length of fabric. Tony let out a small, surprised moan when the binding was pulled until it was biting into the flesh of his wrists.

"That's a bit tight, sweetcheeks," he said, opening and closing his fists behind his back.

Skilled hands moved around Tony so that one arm was wrapped around his waist and fingers were sliding just barely into his pants, playing idly with the hair that trailed down. "Don't worry," Loki whispered, his cool breath fanning over Tony's ear and the side of his face, "those bindings will be the last thing on your mind soon enough."

Tony swallowed, clenching and unclenching his fists one more time before glancing over his shoulder at Loki. The look the god wore, one that was wicked and full of intent and promises, made his mouth go dry. He constantly found himself wondering what he had gotten himself into by sleeping with Loki that first time and if it was really worth it in the long run; it was moments like this when the answer punched him square in the face: yes, oh yes, it was well worth it.

The gleam in the mischief-maker's eye was what told him so. It was a gleam that Tony had noticed Loki took on when he was about to enjoy himself to the fullest, and though it was found most often in the bedroom (or in this case, Tony's lab), Tony had seen it on other occasions. The fact that he could bring it to the other man's eyes was something he was very proud of, since he very seriously doubted many people had the pleasure of seeing it.

And that, of course, made everything worth it in the end.

His thoughts were shattered when the hands on his body slid away and he no longer felt Loki's solidness behind him. About to turn, Tony suddenly found himself spun around by the shoulders and pushed roughly back into the desk chair. The wheels carried him back a few inches with the impact before the god was straddled over his lap. Hands found their way to Tony's chest before he had fully processed the change of position and the concentrated weight on his hips, causing friction at his crotch.

"You're being so obedient, Anthony," the god purred directly into Tony's ear, sending a shiver straight through him. "What's gotten into you? Are you ill?" Loki smirked as he teased one of the billionaire's nipples, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger until it was erect and red. His smirk grew as he moved on to the second one, rolling it between his fingers as well.

Tony rolled his eyes at the comment, but the effect was ruined by the huff that escaped him when the god began to tease him and the way his head tilted back slightly at the sensation. "You didn't give me much of a choice, frosty," he retorted weakly, eyeing the god seated on his lap.

"There is always a choice, Anthony," Loki said with mock severity, biting Tony's neck as if he meant to punish him.

"Not with you, there isn't," the philanthropist managed to choke out through a moan. He tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his skin to the man straddling him.

The laugh that drew from Loki, low and throaty, went straight to his crotch and his jeans suddenly felt much tighter than they had a moment ago. It always amazed Tony that the simple noises that came from his lover's lips had so much influence over his level of arousal; he wondered if that was just something that came with being a silvertongue. Part of him didn't think so, part of him though that was just Loki.

But the pair of lips that were now brushing along his recently teased nipples and the tongue that followed it smashed Tony's entire thought process and he gave a bodily shudder. Tony was suddenly acutely aware of his erection straining in his jeans and the way Loki's hand was palming it through the thick fabric as he sucked gently at one nipple before moving to the other. Groaning, his head fell against the back of the chair and he thrust his hips up shallowly to meet the trickster's hand.

"Oh, Anthony. You're this needy already?" Loki taunted, withdrawing his hand with a click of his tongue. "We've barely just begun."

Tony made a disapproving mewling when the friction was gone and he was suddenly left more wanton and desperate than before. Trying to catch his breath, he lifted his head and looked at Loki and the pleased expression on his face, moaning and rolling his head across his shoulders and back again. Only Loki could make him this hot after such a short amount of time by hardly touching him.

Tony rocked his hips to the god's in a futile attempt to bring at least some relief to his aching cock. He was dismayed when Loki seemed to vanish into thin air and the weight was no longer on his hips. Fingers brushing along his cheeks startled him nearly into jumping and the billionaire tilted his head back to find Loki standing behind the chair, a sharp, wicked smile on his lips. Tony gulped and blinked hard, leaning into Loki's hand as fingers continued to caress his cheek.

"Oh my, Anthony," Loki whispered hotly into his ear, the tip of his tongue darting out to lick teasingly at its shell. "Look at you. So worked up and I've barely laid a hand on you. Did you really miss me so much? Spirits, I was only a way for two weeks."

Tony could hear the smirk in Loki's voice, but before he had the chance to come up with a cleaver retort the god was gone again, only to reappear perched on the back of the sofa across the room.

"Come here, Anthony," he called, crossing his long legs delicately at the knee and bobbing his foot idly.

Tony felt like a dog obeying its master's command when he stood and went to Loki, arms still tied securely behind his back. When he was standing in front of the god and gazing into dazzling green eyes, he arched an eyebrow with the beginnings of a smirk. His eyes were so intent on examining every line and curve of this creature's face that he failed to notice the pale foot that moved out until it was teasing him through the fabric of his pants. His knees trembled at the unexpected touch and he was afraid for a moment that his legs would out give out under him.

When he heard Loki laughing quietly, a heady sound that raised gooseflesh all over his body, Tony found himself unable to bring words to his usually quick tongue. And Loki took notice, and a smirk spread slowly over his lips, toes more insistent at the hardness in Tony's pants.

"What's the matter, darling? Cat got your tongue?" he mocked; and he reached forward, seizing Tony none too gently by the jaw to pull him in, legs spreading accommodatingly.

He let out a low moan when Loki kissed him with bruising force and pushed his tongue past his lips, undeterred by the barrier. It pushed and pulled demandingly at Tony's and before long his mouth was full of the taste of the god's saliva, and it was all the genius could do to keep from shuddering bodily.

Finally, Loki broke the kiss, lips red and damp and curled into the grin that made Tony's stomach somersault forwards and backwards.

"No," Loki said, his voice husky, as if the kiss had pulled the air from his lungs, "your tongue is right were it should be. No matter. You won't be quiet for much longer. I'll have you begging for me soon enough."

The absolute promise in Loki's tone sent a thrill of anticipation through Tony's veins like a shot of adrenaline and he drew in a shaky breath, holding it in his lungs until the need for air forced him to exhale and drag in another lungful. He knew the look in the trickster's eyes by now, it was a hungry look that told Tony he was no long in control, Loki was; and it made him moan in the back of his throat and sink his teeth into his lower lip.

And then the ball was rolling. Tony was dragged by the hair into another crushing kiss. He could feel Loki's erection hard against his hip and groaned, the sound muffled by their lips. Loki took advantage of his momentarily open mouth and Tony found his tongue being coaxed into the god's mouth, where teeth ever so gently nibbled at it between light sucks. But soon Loki was pushing his tongue back into Tony's mouth, licking at his palate in such an erotic way that the man felt his cock respond with an aching throb.

As they kissed, Loki had brought his legs up high on Tony's ribs, knees digging in just under his armpits, one of his heels pressed insistently to Tony's lower back beside his bound hands. And then Loki was rutting against him, the sudden friction causing the billionaire to shutter, moaning into his mouth. The long hand threading and tugging and combing through his hair did nothing to bring him down from his intense arousal.

When Loki's mouth was no longer pressed feverishly to his own, Tony was gasping for breath. There was no point, really, because the breath he caught escaped again when the silvertongue bit down harshly on his shoulder and he felt the skin break, this time in a groan of pain. But he would be a dirty liar if he said he didn't enjoy the sting or the way Loki rasped his tongue over the wound or sucked at it until it stopped bleeding. And now his mouth seemed as out of his control as the situation.

"Fuck…" he hissed out, clenching his fists and noticing for the first time the way his fingers were tingling. "Loki…oh god, Loki—want you so bad…please…"

Loki chuckled, pulling roughly on his hair, and then Tony felt the damp of the god's tongue from his clavicle to his ear, where he stopped and whispered, "What was that? I don't think I heard you," before sucking teasingly at his lobe.

"Please, I need you…I need you inside…I need you to fuck me," Tony moaned out desperately, pressing his crotch harder into Loki's.

The god tutted out his dissatisfaction with a shake of his head. "I have to say, I'm disappointed in you, Anthony. Surely you can beg better than that." And he bucked his hips suddenly into Tony's before pushing him away and standing.

Tony swallowed at the mockingly sever look he received and rolled his shoulders when thin fingers were unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zip. He couldn't help as he nudged his hips into Loki's and let out a yelp when he was pinched hard on the side.

"Stay still or you get nothing," Loki warned, his voice a hiss.

Tony did as he was told and stood still as the trickster slowly began to pull his jeans and underwear off his hips and down his thighs, his muscles twitching and trembling with want, but nothing more. By the time Loki had him completely unclothed, Tony's entire frame was trembling.

"You're being so good tonight," Loki whispered, pressing himself against the other man, tracing his fingers down until they were curled around Tony's length, giving it three firm strokes before Tony found himself being turned and hoisted to sit on the back of the couch. And then Loki was on his knees looking up at him.

"Put your legs over my shoulders and don't fall," he instructed.

Tony did as he was told and before he had the chance to ask what he was going to do, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer, Loki was pressing forward and licking over his hole. Tony cried out and very nearly fell back, steadying himself with his heels in his lover's back. His toes curled when he felt another lick and another, and then Loki was working him open slowly with his tongue. The playboy gasped and tensed his legs as he arched his spine, head lolling back on his shoulders. He could so, so easily get off on this, on Loki fucking him with his tongue, but he knew Loki, and he wouldn't let it end that simply; Tony hadn't begged _nearly_ well enough, after all.

And all too soon, the god pulled away and wiped his mouth. But before he had time to complain, Tony found his thighs pushed apart and two fingers were pushed roughly into his wet hole. The cry it pulled from him was enough to bring a smirk to Loki's face and he glared half-heartedly at his lover, knowing the desired effect was ruined by the flush in his cheeks, the glassy lust in his eyes, and the way he spread his legs wider for the god. When the digits began to thrust in and out of him, Tony nearly toppled backwards onto the sofa and Loki had to wrap an arm around his waist to keep him steady. It wasn't long before Tony realized that, while the silvertongue may have been stretching him and sending little waves of pleasure through his blood, he was missing his spot on purpose. Each time he got near, he changed the angle and Tony was left that much more desperate.

"Loki—stop…let me—please!" he gasped, some spot far, far in the back of his mind, some spot unaffected by the need to have Loki inside him or the need to come was astonished at the state he was in, totally unable to pull together simple a simple sentence like, 'Please fuck me,' or 'I need you in me now'. Loki, however, didn't seem impressed, continuing on as before.

"Need you," he panted, dropping his forehead until it was resting on the liesmith's shoulder. Gathering the last of his coherent words, Tony strung them together into what he hopped was a proper sentence. "Please, I need your cock inside me…"

Finally, Loki seemed satisfied with Tony's begging and pulled his fingers free, dropping to his knees once more. Tony felt his tongue push in through the loosened muscle, deeper this time, and he squeezed his eyes shut, lip between his teeth. Loki was only between his legs long enough to get his hole we once more, and then Tony found himself bent at the waist over the back of the sofa. He wasn't even sure when Loki had had time to shed his pants, but he suddenly found his hips in a firm grip and the god was thrusting into him until he was buried to the hilt and Tony cried out hoarsely.

The man wasn't even given time to adjust before Loki began fucking him, the pace brutal from the start. It was a miracle the Tony didn't come right then and there, the way the god thrust into him so roughly, filling him perfectly and setting every nerve on fire. The hands at his hips tightened and Tony could feel fingernails digging into his flesh. Everything was perfect and the playboy couldn't help but rock back into Loki's hard thrusts, soft cries dripping from his lips.

Then one of the hands was missing from his hips and Tony almost protested at the loss until his head was pulled back roughly by the hair and Loki was kissing from the middle of his back to his shoulder, nipping the sweat slicked skin there. But the way the god leaned over him changed the angle of the thrusts and Tony let out a scream that rang in his own ears when his prostate was finally struck. His head fell back, into the hand that still gripped his hair. He dragged in heavy gasps of air, his body shaking as his orgasm drew nearer with every thrust of his lover's hips.

Another, rougher scream was wrung from his throat when Loki brought his free hand around to palm Tony's leaking erection and his hips angled so he could strike Tony's prostate twice more. Those two things took Tony over the edge and he shook with his climax, his seed messing over Loki's hand and the upholstery of the sofa, Loki's name dripping from his mouth as he rode it out.

He felt the god's hips stutter momentarily and he thought he heard him moan over the pound of his heart beat in his own ears, but Loki regained his pace, fucking into Tony, chasing his own orgasm. And soon, Tony was too sensitive, little _ah ah ah_s escaping him with each thrust until finally the liesmith reached his climax, burying himself deep inside of Tony.

The two stayed like that, panting heavily as they caught their breath. After a few moments, Tony felt the other slip out of him, and he suddenly felt very boneless. As he tried to stand, his legs gave and he found himself sagging to the floor, a pliant little puddle of goo in his lover's hands. Tony just leaned his head back against the sofa, his muscles shaking uselessly every time he so much as tried to lift a finger.

Loki was kneeling in front of him with a pleased grin on his face, he reached around behind Tony and let his hands free. As the blood rushed back into his fingers, pins and needles began to prick under his skin. He honestly hadn't even realized his hands were asleep until he was finally free to shake the feeling back into them.

As if he had read Tony's mind, Loki grinned and purred, "Didn't I tell you those bindings would be the last thing on your mind?" His grin only grew when Tony couldn't seem to find his words. "That cat seems to have your tongue again."


End file.
